We'll Always be Friends
by StarWonder09
Summary: A group of friends enter their junior year in high school. They plan on being friends forever. When secrets come out, will the group be able to survive? Contains some of my own characters from my series. Chapter 7 is finally up!
1. Last Day of Freedom

**I know I've got two other Teen Titans stories that I'm working on but I sort of need a break from constantly thinking of those two. (I'll still be updating them regularly though.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

**

* * *

Star Anderson** A rich, popular girl with big ideas. She's full of energy and loves her friends. She joined everyone for her freshman year and is currently a junior and on the varsity dance team. She has a big secret that only her twin knows of. Only her friends know that she and Sun live by themselves except for Galfore who comes to check on her once a month. 

**Sun Anderson **Star's identical twin sister. She's junior and on the varsity cheerleading team. She's louder than her sister and her heart is just as big. She shares a secret with her twin.

**Raven Roth **A pale, mysterious, rich girl. She doesn't show her feelings, but she loves her friends very much. She loves to write, most of the time they're slightly depressing stories. She also joined everyone for her freshman year and is currently a junior. She too has a secret that only her twin knows about. She lives with her twin and mother.

**Rose Roth **Raven's identical twin sister. She's soft spoken and keeps to herself. She loves to draw, especially pictures of her friends. She also shares a secret with her twin sister.

**Victor Stone **A dark skinned, popular, rich, athletic guy. He's currently a junior and is on the varsity football team. He's lived in the same town all of his life. Like the girls, he too has a secret. Only one person (Gar) knows of it. He wears a large ring on each of his middle fingers. He lives with his parents who are good friends with Gar's.

**Garfield Logan **An insane vegetarian who loves to joke around a lot. He's currently a junior and everyone comments on his skin because it's got a slightly greenish tint. He is usually always late to school but the first at the parties. He as well has a secret that only Victor knows about. He also wears a ring on each of his middle fingers. He lives with his parents who are good friends with Vic's.

**Richard Grayson **A natural born leader who is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. He too is a junior and wears dark sunglasses wherever he goes. Like his friends, he too has his secrets.

* * *

Star and Sun sat together at a picnic table waiting for their friends. 

"Summer's almost over!" Sun whined.

"I know. I'm bummed too. Last day of freedom," Garfield said, walking up to the pair with Victor.

"What are you complaining about?" Victor asked.

"He's only excited because he can start playing football," Raven said, walking up with Rose.

"Aren't you excited to be cheerleading again?" Rose asked Sun.

Sun shrugged. "I guess."

"She guesses. She's really excited," Robin, the last of the group, said, walking up with a cooler. He proceeded to pass out drinks.

Star laughed. "She's been going non-stop about not being able to wait until she can be on the field cheering. I on the other hand am open about my excitement." She grinned excitedly.

Garfield stretched with a yawn. "I'm gonna miss sleeping in."

"Yeah right. You're still going to sleep in. You'll just be late to school as usual," Rose said grinning.

"Shut up!"

Robin held up his coke can. "Here's to a good school year!"

Everyone clanked cans.

"Here's to always being friends!" Star exclaimed.

"And here's to Gar making it to school on time!" Victor exclaimed.

"Very funny," Garfield said.

* * *

**I know some of the characters are a little different but I'm trying to keep them as much in character as I can. Oh and if you want to know who Sun and Rose are, read my other numbered stories. **

**Please review,**

**-Star-**


	2. The Morning of School

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel, StarryTian, and realfanficts! **

**Bree Beecher** A dark skinned girl with a fierce attitude. She's a junior.

**Roy Harper** He's a junior and on the varsity track team. Adam Aquren He's happiest when he's in the water. He's a junior and on the varsity swim team. 

**Adam Aquren** He's happiest when he's in the water. He's a junior and on the varsity swim team.

**Note on Richard: **He like's martial arts.

**Note on Rose: **She may be quiet but she can sure sing.

**Note on Raven: **She may not seem like it, but she's a great actress.

* * *

"Good Morning, Master Richard," Alfred said to the teen wearing dark jeans and a green long sleeve t-shirt. 

"Morning Alfred," he said sleepily.

"Are you ready for your first day?"

"Yes. We need to drop by and pick up Star and Sun," Richard said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes. Of course. I'm ready whenever you are," Alfred replied.

"Yes, I am."

"Good Morning mistresses Anderson," Alfred said.

"For goodness sake's Alfred, how many time do we have to tell you, we aren't old. Call us by our first names only," Sun said.

"Of course mistress Anderson," Alfred replied with a grin.

"Ugh! I give up. If you expect an answer, you aren't getting one from me!" Sun exclaimed.

"Morning Star, Sun," Richard said.

He looked at the pair. They were dressed similarly in a pale, purple tank top with a matching skirt. They even had similar silver belts. The only difference was that Sun's hair was pulled up, out of her face by a shiny, silver hair tie.

"You gonna keep staring?" Sun asked.

"Uh, sorry. I was just wondering why the two of you matched."

"I had my outfit first," they said at the same time.

"All right, enough of the twin talk," Robin said. "It's to early in the morning."

"You sound like Garfield," Sun said.

"Raven! Rose!" Star exclaimed at the sight of the twins. Raven was wearing black jeans with a dark purple hoodie. Rose was wearing whitewashed jeans with a white hoodie.

"Look, it's the dark and light twins," Victor said, walking up. He was wearing a black shirt with gray jeans.

"Funny. Very funny," Raven answered.

"So it looks like Gar's going to be late for class," Victor said with a smirk.

Sun stretched. "Of course. I've never known of a day that he was here on time."

"What a great way to start the year," Raven sarcastically said.

The shrill bell rang through out the school.

"That's the bell," Victor said.

At that second, a long, black limo pulled up and out jumped Garfield.

"Ha! I am NOT late!" he exclaimed. "That's ten bucks Vic."

Vic grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and forked over ten bucks to Garfield.

"You bet on whether or not you'd be late?" Richard asked.

"Hey, ten bucks is ten bucks," Garfield said.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two! For the first few chapters, I'm going to include short character bios.**

**Later,**

**-Star- **


	3. The First Class

**Dedication: realfanficts, Raven'teacher, and Bunnysquirrel (I like pie).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

**

* * *

Kitten Moth** An extremely rich and preppy girl. She is really hyper and has an attitude. She likes to think of herself as popular and has a band of loyal, brainless followers. She has her eyes set on Richard and says that no one could ever resist her. However, Robin does which only makes her try harder. She is a junior and lives with her father who likes to experiment with bugs. 

**Terra Hardy **The new girl at school. She's a junior and lives by herself. She's never really had a home and constantly moves. She feels great insecurity with herself, which sometimes plays a factor in her rash behavior.

**Redmond "Red" Green** He's a junior who's sort of a loner. He doesn't care much about right or wrong but just looks out for himself. He can be a decent guy when he wants to be.

**Note on Roy:** He's nicknamed Speedy.

* * *

The group made their way to their World History class. Star and Sun both had already memorized everybody's schedules. They all had World History together first period and Physics together fourth. The girls had French together second and the boys had German together second. For third Star and Richard had English together and Victor and Garfield had Health together. Sun had journalism, Rose had Choir, and Raven had Poetry and Prose. For fifth, Star and Sun had Geometry, Richard and Victor had Pre-Cal, Garfield had Algebra II, and Rose and Raven had Calculus. For sixth Star and Rose had art, Sun, Raven, and Victor had English, and Richard and Garfield had Speech. For seventh Star had dance, Sun had cheerleading, Richard had Martial Arts, Rose and Garfield had English, Raven had theatre, and Victor had football. 

"I'm surprised we have so many classes together this year," Sun commented.

"Who cares? Now I have more people to copy off of!" Garfield said.

"Oh Richie! Richie-poo!" an obnoxious voice called out. The owner belonged to a fake-blonde, Kitten. She was wearing way to much Pepto-Bismol pink.

"Not again!" Richard moaned.

"Hey Kitten! Why don't you leave him alone!" Garfield said.

"I'm going to be ill," Raven said in reference to Kitten's outfit.

Kitten sneered at her. "No one asked for you opinions."

"Go away Kitten," Richard said.

"Why Richie!" she whined.

"Take your insults against my friends and you're annoying whining elsewhere," he said.

"Richie! Richie-poo!"

"It's Richard," Star said, eyes narrowed.

Kitten stalked off in a huff.

"Hey guys," Victor said to Adam, Bree, and Roy who walked in through the classroom door.

"Hey," the group said back.

"Hi Sun," Roy said quietly to Sun.

"Hi yourself," she answered with a smile, blushing ever so slightly.

"Hey Sparky. Glad school started?" Bree asked.

"What do you think?" he answered.

"So, Speedy, started practicing for track yet?" Garfield asked.

"Of course!"

Quietly, Red slipped through the door unnoticed just as the bell rang.

"Good morning class," the teacher said walking in and setting down a briefcase. He was a rather odd man. He was famed in the school for being loyal to only Great Britain and gave biased opinions about history. "I am Mr. Mod," he said, adjusting his tie. He usually dressed rather strangely.

"Mad Mod," whispered Victor.

The group suppressed laughter. Mad Mod was the nickname given to the teacher.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Mr. Mod asked.

In slipped a blonde girl. She handed Mr. Mod a pink slip of paper.

"All right class. We have a new student. Miss Terra Hardy," Mr. Mod said.

Terra gave a faint smile.

"Why don't you join Garfield? I'm sure he can help you," Mr. Mod continued.

"I'm Terra," the new girl told the group.

"Hello Terra!" Star and Sun exclaimed at the same time.

"Whoa. That was kinda freaky," she said.

"They do that a lot," Rose said.

Garfield introduced her to the group. "If you need any help, we would all be glad to help.

"O.k. Thanks," Terra said, giving a half smile.

"So where did you move from?" Garfield asked.

"Oh…from a place…not close to hear," she uncomfortably said, fidgeting in her chair.

There was something strange about her, Garfield thought.

* * *

**Looking back, this has got to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Sorry it took awhile to update it.**

**Later,**

**-Star- **


	4. After School

**Dedication: realfanficts and Bunnysquirrel! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
**

* * *

**HIVE Academy** A private school that mainly has juvenile delinquents.

**Jessica "Jinx" Holland** She's a junior at HIVE. She's nicknamed Jinx because she seems to give the people around her extremely bad luck. She's a rebel at heart and dyes her hair pink.

**Gizmo **He's a junior at HIVE. No one knows whether or not Gizmo is his real name. He's a computer nerd delinquent.

**Rocky Mammon **He's buff and strong and is also a junior at HIVE.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by rather uneventfully. 

"Can you believe I have Kitten in two of my classes?" Sun complained.

"Can you believe I have her for three of my classes?" Star complained.

"Can you believe she's still at our school?" Garfield asked. "I've heard she was supposed to be a junior in college."

Rose snorted. "That's not funny," she scolded.

"Then why did you laugh?" he retorted.

The group was sitting at a pizza parlor eating pizza.

"Hey, it's Terra!" Garfield said, "Why don't you join us?"

Terra looked around uncertainly before shrugging. "Um…ok."

"She's not the only one here," Victor said. "Hey guys come join us!"

Adam, Bree, and Roy came over.

"So how was school?" Star asked.

"You mean besides the fact that I have Kitten for three of my classes?" Bree asked. "That girl is annoying."

"I feel sorry for you Robin," Roy said.

"Tell me about it," he complained.

"So where's the party going to be at?" Adam asked.

"Party?" Sun asked.

"You mean you guys haven't prepared a party yet?" Bree asked shocked. "I thought that was what you always did."

"Right," Sun said. "Let's see, it's at our place now isn't it?"

"Your right. I think it is," Star agreed.

"So it's settled," Garfield said, rubbing his hands together.

The door to the place was thrown open by a short girl with pink hair pulled in pigtails wearing black. "I sure do hate school," she said.

Two guys, one really short and one tall and large filed in behind her.

"Oh great. Just what I need," Raven muttered, "More noise for my headache."

"Oh, Rae you're head hurts?" Rose asked concerned.

"Who are they?" Terra asked.

"Just the town delinquents," Richard answered.

"So, how was school?" Jessica asked coming up to the group.

"Get loss Jessica," Sun said.

"Who you telling what to do?"

"Get. Lost," Speedy said.

"Why should we?" Gizmo asked, his voice high and squeaky.

Kitten and her followers entered the door noisily.

"Great. More fun," Raven muttered. "You know what, it's been fun but I got to go," Raven said, getting up.

"Gar you and Terra want to come with me? We can show Terra around?" Rose asked.

Garfield looked at Terra who nodded. "Sure, why not."

The three got up and left as well.

"Sun, I think I'm going home," Star said.

"I'll get Alfred to drive you," Richard said. "You want to come Sun?"

"No thanks. I want to finish my pizza," she answered.

Star and Richard got up and left together.

"Bree, you want to work on our Pre-Cal homework?" Victor asked.

"No not really. But I guess we don't have a choice."

Adam looked at his watch. "And I've got swim practice."

The three left like the others before them.

"Looks like the two of you are left with us," Jinx said.

"Yeah right," Sun said getting up. 'Come on Roy, let's go."

The two walked through the door.

"So you enjoyed school?" Sun asked.

Roy shrugged. "I guess."

The two continued walking and talking. Without realizing it, they walked into a park. Roy guided her to a bench in front of a pond. Sun sat down and yawned.

"I'm tired," she said, leaning against his shoulder.

"Haven't slept since first period?' Roy asked.

Sun smiled. "Ugh, can Mad Mod make history even more boring?"

"Probably."

Sun rubbed her head and smiled. "Look at the ducks! They're so cute."

"Yeah cute. Like you."

"Aw. Thanks. But don't kid around," she said, playfully punching him in the shoulder, "You know I'm much cuter than a duck."

"Of course you are," he said, snaking his arm around her shoulders. Sun snuggled against him.

The two sat in silence and watched the landscape. Just as the sun was setting, Roy turned to Sun and gave her a gentle kiss against her lips.

* * *

"So it looks like Kitten might form an 'I Love Richard Grayson Fan Club'," Star commented later at her giant house. 

"That's just what I'd need," Richard muttered.

"I'm sure there'd be many girls who'd join." Star said.

"Really? Would you be one of them?" he teased.

"Me? Heck no! I'd form the 'I Hate Richard Grayson Club'," she teased back.

Just then, Sun came banging in, humming.

"Star, I'm so happy I could fly!" she dramatically exclaimed, throwing her hands out and spinning in a circle.

"But you can't," she said rather quickly.

Sun snapped at attention. "You're right. I can't. I would if I could but I can't. So I won't," she said, giggling nervously, before running from the room nervously.

"I've got to go Star," Richard said, still confused from Sun's weird behavior.

"Bye!" Star said, giving him a hug.

Richard left.

"Sun! You realize you could have done something stupid!" Star exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize someone was there!" she answered.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me why you almost flew," Star said.

"All right! Roy kissed me!" Sun exclaimed.

"Ah! That's great!" Star exclaimed, giving her a hug.

* * *

**So it's come to my attention what Terra's real name is. (Thanks for telling me by the way.) Anyway, I'm going to leave it the way I had it. Because it was based for the TV show and not the comics, I decided that the only definite real names I was going to use would be for Cyborg and Beast Boy because they were mentioned in the show. For the others, I used some of the real names I came across and made up a few.**

**Please Review,**

**-Star-**


	5. Speaking the Truth

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel, Slythergrl2004, 12345, Kool-wolf! I'm sooo sorry for the long time it took me to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.**

**

* * *

Mad Mod:** The boring, crazy history teacher. He loves to go on and on and on and on… about British history. Supposedly dating the lunch lady. 

**Mother Mae-eye:** The lunch lady. Loves to serve pie. It's rumored that she and the history are dating.

* * *

The news that Roy and Sun became a couple buzzed all through, school, and even in the tabloids. The group was used to all the publicity but sometimes it was way too much. 

"How does everybody know?" Sun cried.

"Because of this," Roy replied, showing her a picture of the two of them kissing on the front page. The caption read 'Love among friends. Will Richard and Star be next?'

"Absolutely not!" Star cried out. "We will never become a couple!"

"Really?" Richard asked, hiding his surprise.

"Yeah. I mean we're friends."

"Right."

"Hey sis?" Sun asked yeah. "Come on," she said, pulling her twin by her pink sleeve. She pulled her into a corner behind the vending machines. "Ya know ya wanna," she teased.

"Want to what?"

"Hook up with him."

Star looked at her twin then blushed and looked at a crack in the ground. "No! Absolutely not!" she said, speaking directly to the crack she was intently studying.

"Right. Of course not," Raven said sarcastically.

Star jumped. "Where'd you come from?" she asked as both Raven _and_ Rose joined the twins.

"That's kind of easy," Rose said. "From behind you silly." Her soft, musical voice kept her comment from sounding sarcastic. "So you like Richard, don't you?"

Star sighed. "Yes! All right! Yes!" It felt so good to finally say that out loud.

"What else is new?" Raven asked, studying her nails.

"Finally!" Rose and Sun exclaimed.

"Finally?" Star asked puzzled. "You mean you knew all along?"

* * *

"So you and Sun are an item now?" Richard asked Roy. 

"Yep. When are you and Star becoming one?" Roy asked jokingly.

"Yeah, when?" Victor asked.

"When what?" Garfield asked coming up.

"When Richard and Star will hook up," Victor explained. "Congradulations on being on time by the way."

"The girls are coming," Richard said.

Sure enough, the girls were approaching. Star was slightly blushing, Sun had a satisfied look, Rose was smiling, and Raven looked bored.

"What was that about?" Roy asked.

"Girl talk," Sun replied.

"With Raven? I didn't know she could speak girl," Garfield joked. Raven shot a very dirty look in his direction. He nervously giggled. "I was just kidding."

"Richie-poo!" an obnoxious voice said.

"Not again," he muttered.

Kitten walked up wearing a _lot _of make up.

"What are you?" Victor asked laughing, "A clown?'

Garfield was rolled over laughing.

"Either that or a _dog_," Star said.

Kitten shrieked. "How dare you! Are you going to let her get away with calling me a bitch?"

"I didn't hear her call you one. Did you Rose?" Richard asked. Rose shook her head. "See. Rose would never lie."

Kitten stalked off shrieking.

Rose started to giggle. "That was funny."

Star shrugged. "Hey, I just spoke the truth," she said with a smug smile.

**

* * *

Again, I am very for the delay. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

-Star-


	6. Cover Story

**Dedication: Slythergrl2004, Darkrebel777, and Bunnysquirrel! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Richard, Roy, Sun, and Star were sitting around the main table, supposedly doing their homework. 

"I just can not stand Kitten," Sun said, looking up from her book.

Richard grimaced. "I know."

"Aw, poor Richard. Tired of girls begging for you number?" Star teased.

"Only when they're girls not like Kitten," Richard replied.

Roy rolled his eyes. "When will you settle down?" he asked jokingly.

"After you do," Richard retorted.

"Hey. I already have," Roy replied, wrapping an arm around Sun.

"You're turn," she joked.

Richard's cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "I have to go. Bruce wants me," he said, pocketing the phone and getting up. He gathered his books together. "Bye," he said. He hugged Star then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door.

Star closed the door and gave a small smile.

"Somebody likes him," Roy teased.

"Me?" Star asked, pointing to herself. "No. We're just friends."

"Right," Roy and Sun agreed.

* * *

"Look at this!" Sun exclaimed the next morning, holding a newspaper. It had a picture of Robin with a caption that read: Boy Wonder saves the day again! "What would we do without him?" she asked jokingly. 

"We'd all burn to death by rampaging evildoers," Raven sarcastically said.

Rose took the paper from her and looked at the picture. "That's actually a good one. Better than the last picture of his leg," Rose said quietly with a slight giggle.

"Yes and we all got to look at his green tights," Star said.

"That boy needs to find some pants," Victor joked.

"Are we making fun of Robin again?" Richard asked walking up to the group. "You need to find something better to make fun of."

"You're just mad 'cause you're secretly in love with him," Garfield said, walking up.

"I'm sure that's it," Raven said sarcastically.

"Hey you never know," Rose said softly, suppressing a slight giggle.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"You know there needs to be some female superheroes," Victor said.

"I'm sure Robin would love the help," Richard said.

"Not for him!" Gar exclaimed. "For us! You know how skimpy some of their clothes are?"

"Not to mention the fact that they're hot," Roy said, joining in.

"Now that you mention it, I think our town could use some female super heroes," Richard said.

"Ya'll are pigs," Raven said, rolling her eyes just as the bell rang signaling school to start.

"No. There just guys," Rose said.

* * *

"So Kitten wasn't at school today," Sun said happily. 

"Thank goodness," Star said. "I just might have punched her today if she got on my nerves."

"No you wouldn't," Sun said.

"I would've thought about it," Star retorted.

The pair were waling home today because Bruce had insisted that Richard came instantly home today after school to help him with something. "Every once in awhile he'll get in one of his moods and insist that I come straight home and help him with something," Robin had told the group once. The girls had insisted that it was fine and they could walk home. They knew what Bruce could be like if Richard didn't help him.

"So how are you and Roy doing?" Star asked.

"That's my personal business," Sun answered.

"Come on. We're twins. We can tell each other anything," Star replied gesturing how strong their bond really was.

"Ok, I'll tell you how Roy and I are doing if you tell me what's going on between you and Richard," Sun said.

"We're just friends!" Star exclaimed.

"Of course," Sun said.

"Why does everybody keep on insisting that we're some sort of couple?" Star asked.

"You should be," Sun said matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh," Star said rolling her eyes.

The pair stopped at a street corner and waited for the signal for them to walk. Star bent down to tie her tennis shoe sting that she noticed was untied, unaware that the walk sign flashed, signaling the people to cross the street. Sun started walking across the street, expecting her sister to follow. Standing up, Star saw that Sun was already across the street. She picked up her backpack and rushed across the street, her purple skirt billowing as she ran. Loosing her footing, she tripped, twisting her ankle.

"Ow!" she cried as she fell to the ground, clutching her ankle and landing on her knee, scraping it. She grimaced in pain as her knee twisted under her as well. She bit her lips as tears welled up in her eyes, unaware that a speeding car was coming at her full force.

Sun, hearing her sister, turned around in fright just as a speeding car came at her sister. "Somebody help her!" she screamed hysterically. She had to be careful. If she lost her head and did something stupid, she knew that it would certainly make front age.

* * *

Always after catching a criminal, Robin went on extra follow-up rounds for criminals. He never understood why he was to do follow-up rounds. He assumed it was incase some stupid criminal decided to take a risk, hoping Robin wouldn't be expecting any crime. Robin was crouching in a tree looking for criminals as ordered when he heard the screams. What he saw made his eyes widen. In the middle of the street he saw Star lying in the middle of the road clutching her ankle and knee. Without hesitating, he jumped from the tree. 


	7. Saved

**Dedication: Slythergrl2004 and Obezed! As well as Mimi and –EHWIES. Thanks for reviewing so quickly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did I wouldn't cancel it when it has such high ratings!**

* * *

Robin swooped down from the tree and grabbed Star from the middle street, gathering her in his arms and moving out of the way. Star clung to Robin tightly, afraid to be dropped. 

"I got you," he said soothingly, taking her to a grassy area where her hysterical twin was waiting.

"Thank goodness!"Sun exclaimed.

Robin set Star down in the grass. "Are you ok?" he asked, peering into her eyes.

"I think," she gasped trying to stand.

"No, no. Don't try to get up," he said, settling her back down to the ground.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sun exclaimed, hugging Robin tightly. "You saved my twin!"

"Sun! Sun! Don't choke him!" Star scolded.

"I'll be fine," Robin said crouching down next to Star again. "Are you all right?"

"You already asked me that," Star said.

"I'm double checking," Robin said.

"I'm…I'm fine," Star said.

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine," Star said.

"We'll I'm going to stay here with you two until the paramedics show up, ok?" Robin said.

"Thanks," Sun said. She turned to her sister. "I am so glad you're all right!" she exclaimed, giving her twin a hug.

"Well, I don't think I would have been had it not been for Robin," she answered giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling back. "You know you're lucky to get by without a scratch."

"Without a scratch! What about my ankle and knee!" Star exclaimed.

"Well we're lucky that you didn't get any additional injuries. How's that?" Robin asked with a small smile. "Here comes the paramedics," he said, standing up.

Sun stood up as well. That's odd. They're flirting with each other about like Star and Richard usually do. Sun shook her head. Star's a beautiful girl. Even the Boy Wonder wouldn't mind flirting with a beautiful girl.

"Thank you," Star said as she was lifted up into the ambulance.

"Not a problem," Robin replied, running his hand through his hair, making it spike more.

Just like Richard, the thought raced through Star's head. Star shook her head.

"You all right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I'm just realizing how close I came to…being hit," Star said quietly.

Sun climbed into the ambulance next to her sister. "Thanks again," she said as the door closed.

The doors closed while Star watched Robin, who reminded her so much of Richard… Star quickly shoved that thought from her head. That's just plain ridiculous.

* * *

An hour later, back at Sun's house, everybody, excluding Richard, gathered together to make sure Star was all right. 

"Has anybody seen Richard?" Star asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Rose asked.

"I haven't seen him since school," Victor said.

"Did anybody bother to call him and tell him?" Sun asked.

The room fell silent. "Uh, I thought about it," Gar offered.

Star motioned to her sister to give her her cell phone. Star quickly punched in Richard's cell number, which she had memorized by heart. Frustrated, she hung up.

"His cell must not be on," she said.

She then punched in another number. She'd try his house.

"Wayne Manor," Alfred said, answering the phone.

"Alfred, is Richard there?" Star asked.

"No mistress," Alfred answered.

"Well, when he gets there, tell him to come over to my place please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks Alfred. Bye."

"Bye Mistress."

Star hung up. "He's not home," she moaned.

* * *

Richard finally reached the manor and ran to his room where he quickly threw off his uniform. 

"Anybody call?" Richard shouted to Alfred, pocketing his cell phone.

"Mistress Star and she sounded kind of distressed and annoyed," Alfred replied as Richard walked into the room where Alfred was dusting off a vase. "She said to go straight to her place."

Richard was out the door before Alfred could finish the sentence. Alfred shook his head and set the vase back down.

* * *

**Happy New Year ya'll!**


End file.
